Apathy to Sin
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: Perhaps the sin I have commited with the lie is too grand to even let death be a proper release. SakuxIno friendship, I dont own naruto


**Here's somthing that just poped into my head and i just really needed to get it out. I hope you dont get too confused and you like it.**

**Song: Keep Holdin on(Avril Lavigne) !!!R&R please!!!**

_

* * *

_

_It wasnt my fault_. Thats the only thought i try to convince to myself having it run over and over like an old broken record. They say 'life is hard, death is easy' and of course the people who have yet experience that cold spine-wripping...having every detail you missed and thought you _should_ _have_ done at that time in life forced from the back of your subconcious only be shoved right back into your mind with a force that literally pushes you to your knees to empty what ever sorry excuse for a meal that day...its the flashes of those horrible memories right before your own death -that does indeed happen; i have felt it before only too many to count and i _know_ its too many to even give a shit at this point in time- but oh! that numbness afterwards when it sinks in all too late is something you will want -need- to hold onto if only to convince yourself its all true and your dieing. And we can _never_ forget that this all happens within those short -it may seem forever but its far from it- seconds between the deathly blow and your last breath. Yes, its those moments in time when we try so hard not to and -but no, that would be way too easy if you could give in just like that- pity our own pathetic lives; the moment when the 'what ifs' start flooding our brains in a turrent of doubt -maybe its the belief of it thats so hard to take- and just the mere thought -not that there is too much room for it- that this all the end, the moment where we 'head to heavens gates and face our life sins.' 

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in 

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend ah ah  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

No one ever said life was perfect -then again half the time no one said it wasnt either- and perhaps thats why i find myself sitting here. Perhaps that is why i find myself on the brink of insanity -because you have to be insane to some extent to sit in the snow outside in the dead of winter with no rightful source of extra warmth- and trying to convince myself -only for the millionth time- that _IT WASNT MY FAULT!_ But like they say again 'life is hard, death is easy' and im the one who is still alive while i drown myself in self pity for not being there when...after all, we made that silent promise to protect those most important to us didnt we -and you proved that time and time over again when i tried to force myself beyond my limits to get that numbess i prayed as my release- and your always right there to knock some sense into me -physical or mental- and no matter how strong we were on the outside we always ended with those tears falling to the floor and holding eachother for support of ourselves and the other. Perhaps the sin i have commited with the lie is too grand to even let death be a proper release.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please remember to make a good review. For reference the one speaking is Sakura talking about her friendship with Ino. It just came to me; for some reason they were the only pair i could get to go with the story. I will be updateing ****A Second Chance for Happiness**** as soon as i can though im trying to make the next chap longer then the rest. **

**Thanks again,**

**TeenageCrisis**


End file.
